Two plus one for Life
by Evans12
Summary: A secret that comes to light a few months after the death of the director of NCIS...a secret that will change the lives of everybody as they know it
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

Two plus one for life

It was a colder day than normal in June, but it was always colder by the waterfront and the boys didn't mind that as long as they got to spend it with there mother, they had no problem whatsoever with it. To this little family of mother and sons it was like nothing could harm them, as if it was just the three of them against the world but the truth was so much more unrealistic than that for their mother. Her boys lived care free not knowing about the secret that there mother lived with that could come about and tear there seemingly perfect little life away from them.

This carefree family who to outsider looks like the perfect single parent family lives with the biggest secret around. By day the mother is the head of one of the biggest federal agencies in the country with hundreds of agents following her orders without a moment's hesitation and by night she's a parent just trying to do right by her boys.

See she's lived the last eight years with two massive secrets, one of them being the fact that she has twin boys from a past relationship with an ex-undercover-partner, who is now one of her subordinates and the other being from the assignment that brought her and the boys' father together in the first place. An assignation in Paris that she couldn't bring herself to commit which now is coming back and bite her in the ass and she couldn't live with the consequences that are bound to be coming from it and to top it off she just found out a little while ago that she was diagnosis with Creatine Kinase a medical condition that afflicted her mother and stood a chance at possible being passed on to her. Her only hope was that he boys weren't inline to inherit her medical condition when they get older.

Just two weeks after that family outing to the county fair and the beach, the one call she wasn't expecting came. Her handler from the time in Paris was murdered or at least according to the official reports died of a heart-attack. But Jen never believed that since she knew that her past has to finally be coming back to harm her and everybody else that she cares about. But then again that was only her speculation until she had the proof to back it up and that wasn't going to come unless she attended the funeral and that meant going with a protection detail but who can she take that wont stick to her like glue or be overly suspicious by her actions? Then it hit her take members from the one team whose boss she was protecting they wouldn't ask her any questions but which two agents to take? Tony and Ziva, Ziva and McGee or McGee and Tony, then it came to her. Take the senior agent and her close friend neither of them would ask to many questions behind going with her to California for a funeral and maybe just maybe the two of them would enjoy themselves.

The funeral was what she expected all agencies were in attendance since the deceased man was a member of a federal agency, which resulted in a member from almost every field office in the state attending the funeral. It wasn't until after she went up and signed the condolences book that she truly knew something was wrong a man was asking one of the men responsible for the funeral service if that was a man in attendance by the name of Mr. Oshimaida and that was what pieced together everything for her. The death of the field agent William Decker, which was hers and Gibbs' handler in Paris, which brought the realization back to her of what she didn't do eight and a half years ago was coming back for vengeance and there was only one thing she could to do now and that was to end it, permanently.

All she had to do was separate herself from her protection detail and set her plan in motion to end this once and for all. All the while hoping that everything that she worked so hard to make sure was in place was in place and that her boys would be protected and that Gibbs would be safe and never think of her as anything other than the topnotch agent that he knew she was.

But before the operation could commence she needed to just make contact one last time with her boys, to hear the innocence's in there sweet voices one last time before everything changes forever.

'_Hey flyers' 'hi mommy' 'hey' 'how was school, today?' 'Alright' 'boring as usual' 'naturally, it would be boring for you Jason, just a couple more days then school will be over for the year and the summer will begin' 'of course, sleeping in and the beach, right mom?' 'Of course Leroy. Are you two behaving for Noemi?' '…yes' 'really, now?' 'Not really, but it's not are fault honestly' 'sure. Well…you two be good and remember look out for each other, your all I've got so be careful' 'we will mom, don't worry about us' 'yeah don't worry about us, will we see you at the end of the week like you said?' 'Of course you will baby. And remember I love you two more than anything in this whole world and don't you two forget that' 'we wont mommy. And mom' 'yes Leroy?' 'I love you mommy, be careful out there' 'I will baby' 'mom?' 'Yes Jason?' 'I love you too and I can't wait to see you again mommy so we can go to the park like you promised' 'okay. I love you both so much and listen to what the grown-ups tell you to do okay?' 'Okay, mommy' yeah, okay mommy' 'okay well you little munchkin flyers, behave and I love you' 'okay, we'll behave. Love you too mommy_'. Unbeknownst to the boys that was the last time that they were going to hear there mom's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

Let's take a step back and see this from the point right after Jenny left Jethor in Paris, with a slight glance at when she was first appoitned as Director of NCIS, so you can see a bit of the life and decisions made by Jenny Shepard surrounding her career and her two beautiful little boys. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning

Jen sat in her office at NCIS as the newly appointed Director and all she could think about was the look on Jethor's face when they saw each other, and the remark he made. Granted their relationship was in the past but she still cared deeply for him and it showed in the secret that she kept from him, for all these years. For her that year after leaving him in Paris was the hardest decision that she could have ever made. It was in the first month after leaving him that she had found out that she was pregnant and the second she heard that she knew who the father was but she wasn't going to change her mind and go find him and tell him because that would be too hard for her to do. So she decided to have the child and raise him or her on her own, it was during one of her many doctor appointment's that she found out that she was going to be having twins and that just completely surprised her, even more. She kept working undercover up until the month before the twins were to be born it was a decision that was made by her handler and the unit's doctor who was caring for her and the babies.

When it came time for the twins to be born the only person that Jen wanted in the room with her was Ducky, he was the only one from her time in Paris that she stayed in contact with. He was surprised to say the least when he found out that Jenny was pregnant and only wanted him present for the births of her children, never the less he went all the way out to where she was for the birth. It wasn't until just after she had given birth to two of the healthiest looking little boys did Ducky get the answers to the questions that he had been wanting to ask her since he arrived.

"Do you have names picked out for them yet, Agent Sheppard?" (random nurse)

"Not quite give me a few more minutes please" (Jenny)

"Alright, take as long as you need. My name just for you to know is Dana Campos" (nurse Dana Campos)

"Thank you, nurse Campos" (Jenny)

"Jennifer, my dear these are two very beautiful babies you have" (Ducky)

"Thank you, Ducky and I really appreciate the fact that you could be here for there births" (Jenny)

"It's my pleasure, and as for these two do you have any names selected for them chosen at all?" (Ducky)

"Actually I do. This little guy here in the green hat is…Leroy Jasper and that one there in the blue hat is…Jason Jethro, after there father and grandfather" (Jenny)

"Does that mean the our dear friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is there father" (Ducky)

"Yes it does, Ducky and please don't tell him" (Jenny)

"If that is what you wish my dear then I wont tell him" (Ducky)

"Thank you, Ducky would you like to hold one of these two" (Jenny)

"It would be my pleasure, but you choose which one" (Ducky)

"Alright, Doctor Mallard I would like you to meet Leroy Jasper Sheppard" (Jenny)

"Sheppard? Why not Gibbs?" (Ducky)

"Because there my children and Jethro is as you've told me married so I don't plan on causing my kids problems later in life with having to explain why they have a different last name from mine, make sense doctor?" (Jenny)

"Of course I apologize for even asking Jennifer" (Ducky)

"It's not a problem, Ducky I assure you" (Jenny)

"Sorry to interrupt doctor and agent Sheppard, but we were just wondering if you have chosen names for the boys yet?" (nurse Campos)

"It's alright Dana and yes I have chosen there names" (Jenny)

"Okay and they would be?" (nurse Campos)

"The little boy in doctor Mallard's arms is Leroy Jasper Sheppard" (Jenny)

"Alright and the one in your arms?" (nurse Campos)

"His name is Jason Jethro Sheppard" (Jenny)

"Okay, now let me get this right the green hat boy is the first born and the blue hat is the second born right?" (nurse Campos)

"No it's the other way around Jason is first born and Leroy is the second born. So its blue hat then green hat" (Jenny)

"Okay, sorry about the mistake. I wasn't present for the births" (nurse Campos)

"That's completely understandable, my dear" (Ducky)

"Forgive me for saying this but neither of them look like you doctor" (nurse Campos)

"That's because I am not there father I am just a friend of their mothers nothing more" (Ducky)

"Oh sorry…" (nurse Campos)

"It's okay Dana. Is there something else you need for the birth certificates?" (Jenny)

"Yes the father's name that is if you'd like to provide one" (nurse Campos)

"That is truly your decision Jennifer; I'd personally leave the decision up to you to decide" (Ducky)

"In that case yes, I would like to have the fathers name put onto the birth certificates" (Jenny)

"Okay and the name would be?" (nurse Campos)

"His names Leroy Jethro Gibbs" (Jenny)

"You named yours boys after him that is so sweet" (nurse Campos)

"I guess it is but I just found the names suited both boys, don't you agree?" (Jenny)

"Now that I think about it yes it does, before I go do you happen to know his date of birth for the certificate?" (nurse Campos)

"No I don't I'm sorry" (Jenny)

"Nurse Campos, give me a few hours and I'll have the birth date for you, if you wish" (Ducky)

"Thank you doctor" (nurse Campos)

"You're very welcome" (Ducky)

"You don't have to do that Ducky" (Jenny)

"I know but it's the least I can do I have it written down in my files" (Ducky)

"Alright" (Jenny)

"Good now that we have that settle I'll be heading back to my hotel to give you and the boys sometime to sleep I'll stop in tomorrow and see the three of you" (Ducky)

"Okay and Ducky thank you again for being here for me" (Jenny)

"It truly is my pleasure now you get some sleep, my dear" (Ducky)

"I will" (Jenny). It took a few hours for her to fall asleep she just laid awake lying in the hospital bed staring over at the two little boys lying in there basinets sleeping peacefully, with no care in the world.

A few weeks went by and Ducky had stopped coming, she figured he probably had to go back to D.C. for some case and that meant she was alone and needed to figure out something to do with the twins so that she could go back to work. For Jen there was only one person other than Ducky that she would entrust with her children's safety and that was her old family caregiver Noemi Sanchez who lives at the Sheppard estate in order to maintain it. After making a few calls and telling Noemi about the twins she was on the first plane out to come and see her employer and friend. Once at the hospital with Jenny, Noemi heard the whole story surrounding the twins and what she would like done with them and after much debating Noemi finally agreed to take them only if Jenny figured out some way to spend the first year with them before returning to work. She agreed to the terms but that was only part of it she still had her superiors to convince into letting her take the necessary time off to spend with her boys in order to bond with them and have them somewhat recognize her. Convincing her superiors ended up not being too hard considering they were going to make that exact same recommendations to her, the first chance they got.


End file.
